emergency_rp_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Archa (OC)
Please do not us my OC without my permission. Appearance Archa is 6’3 tall son of Poseidon, with black hair swept both sides in a disheveled mess. He is handsome, but a scar that runs across his chin and up his right check ruins the image. He has bright green eyes that have flecks of white in them like sea foam. Archa also has a sent of sea water around him constantly. He has Mediterranean skin tone and a muscular frame to the point where he is strong enough to lift two boat oars, with one hand. Before his his death, Archa wore chitons that went right below his knees, that are easy to climb, swim, fight, and run in. He has sea green, braided leather cord around his waist, that is tied in the back. His sandals, laced up his ankles and similar to a modern day flip flop at the toes, are crusted with sand as he walks on the beach often. In most AUs that are placed in modern times, Archa wears a grey wind breaker around his shoulders, a dark green t- shirts, and khaki shorts. Depending on the activity, he wears sandals (that are crusted with sand) or water proof running shoes. In colder weather, he wears a little heavier jacket sipped up, water proof shoes, and khaki pants, with a few pockets. Ghost form Archa looks the same in except he has transparent skin, and instead of his chiton going to below his knees, he is wearing one that goes to his ankles that is ripped at the bottom. His scar his milky white and obviously there. He has a breast and back plate to cover the stab wound in his heart, that has dried blood. Personality Archa is sarcastic, sassy, and tempermental, though he is able to keep a cool head better then his siblings because of a laid back demeanor, though he is always up to a challenge. Still, he has a very short temper despite being laid back, this anger tends to trigger his power over water. He isn’t a reckless and rebellious as Cora, Rushthus, and Astel, but he does have his tendencies. He acts dumber than he is out of habit of submitting to higher ranks, though this has turned into being sarcastic and very little, to no respect for authority. He will respect you, though if you are brave enough to face something down, it doesn’t matter if you survive. He has a natural brooding look, forever emblazoned on his face that makes you feel uncomfortable no matter what. His rivalry with Potix shows that he does have a lot of anger issues. Abilities Communication- Can talk to his father’s subjects, other sons of Poseidon, horse, and marine animals. Cryokinesis- Ice water, and limited power over ice, if froze the ice will burn him EXTREME Dyslexia- Archa can not read a word of any language besides Ancient Greek. The only reason he can speak English is because of his connection to western civilization and Anaca. Plus, it’s an AU, I can do what I want. He can also go to Ancient Greek and English seemlessyly. Eye glow power- His eye glow power nit only enhances his normal powers, but he gets an added power of choking people with their saliva. Though he doesn’t like using. His eyes glow sea green. Hydrogenetics- Creat water from his own power, Hydrokinesis- Water solidification, water propulsion, general hydrokinesis Limited Atmokinesis- Hurricanes, typhoons, sparks in hurricanes, Limited Toxikinesis- Control over liquid poisons Limited Vitakinesis- Able to heal himself, and other, with water Modern ADHD- Archa, along with the rest of the Ancient greek demigods, are extremely hyper for today’s standards, yes he is laid back, but it modern times he does have ADHD. Water immunity- Fall from heights into water, unaffected by water pressure, higher tolerance of heat, under water breathing Watercraft manipulation- An awareness of a ship he’s on, and others around him, can navigate perfectly on water Water induced abilities- In contact with water gains clarity, stealth, speed, endurance. Will power- Archa has very strong will power to resist charmspeak and unconscious during a fight, though this was broken when he died because of being stabbed in the heart with an imperial gold blade. Weapons Riptide In the original story of ‘Percy Jackson and the Olympians’ by Rick Riordan, Riptide is said to have a long and tragic story. This is no exception. After it’s history with Heracles, it somehow got to Camp Half Blood, and adventulay given to Archa, who kept it in a pocket of his chiton. In this form it is in the form of a quil, when Archa presses the feather to his thumb, it turns into a 3 foot length of celestial bronze. After Archa’s death, Anaca gave it back to Chiron, who offered it to Astel, Rushthus, and Cora, who rejected it saying ‘It was his, and to us, it will always be.’ Water Riptide After he died, Archa can very easily make a copy of his later weapon out of water, it has the same killing power as Riptide does. This is similar to Bac, who, after he dropped his weapon, can make a stone sword, a replica of his old weapon. Disadvantages/ fears/ Fatal Flaw Disadvantages * After Archa’s eyes stop glowing he has what Atao calls Eye glow sickness, were he has dizziness, has a headache, slurs sentences, and could very well pass out if he stands for to long. He is a little crazy when his eyes glow. Fears * He is alarmed by things falling, especially rocks. Between that, and loud noises he always gets nervous. Fatal Flaw * His fatal flaw in general is his disrespect of everything. He doesn’t feel a need to protect everything, and instead bad mouths however, which in some cases will indeed get him killed. Quotes Archa: I don’t care, if I got it wrong, Potix, in fact I could give a damn less if I got it so wrong, you died!Category:Content (Snowclaw5553)